Fastlane (2018)
The Queen of Harts and Ms. Money in the Bank take on Becky Lynch & Naomi in a fast-paced tag team match. Ruby Riott, mounting her first title challenge in WWE, hopes to bring down the “myth” of Charlotte Flair in a SmackDown Women's Championship match. A shocking announcement for WrestleMania 34 is made. Becky Lynch & Naomi vs. Carmella & Natalya One is a former SmackDown Women’s Champion. One is a potential champion in waiting. And even if Charlotte Flair is the one holding down the throne, Natalya & Carmella will not be so easily forgotten as WrestleMania 34 approaches in earnest. The Queen of Harts and Ms. Money in the Bank claimed victory over Becky Lynch & Naomi in a fast-paced tag team match that came about in the most no-frills way possible: Some good old-fashioned trash-talk. As it turned out, the only thing that flew faster than the insults were the fists, and Natalya & Carmella came into the bout showcasing their surprisingly crisp teamwork, with The Queen of Harts using power maneuvers to soften up Naomi for Ms. Money in the Bank’s rope-a-doping. Carmella proved to be a breakout Superstar in the match, pulverizing Naomi with a Bronco Buster into the corner, an armbar over the top rope, and a series of clubbing blows to the back while Natalya directed traffic. A fresh Becky Lynch provided much-needed relief for Naomi, and they clearly had some chemistry of their own. But Becky & Naomi were a step behind their opponents from the jump, and Natalya & Carmella’s slightly crisper teamwork ended up being the deciding factor. While the referee was preoccupied with Naomi on the ring apron, Carmella called for Natalya to hand her the Money in the Bank briefcase, seemingly so she could use it for a cheap shot against The Irish Lass Kicker. Lynch knocked Natalya off the apron, but the whole episode turned out to be little more than an expertly-laid trap, as Becky focused her attention back to Carmella only to be met with a whip-fast superkick that ended the match. In a war of insults and maneuvers alike, perhaps it’s fitting that the self-proclaimed trash-talker got the last word. SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair vs. Ruby Riott Like many a queen before her, SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair weathered the riot(t) and retained her throne at WWE Fastlane, turning away a strong challenge from Ruby Riott to send herself to WrestleMania … where an unexpected challenger awaits. Riott, a relatively untested Superstar who was mounting her first title challenge in WWE, had hoped to do nothing less than bring down the “myth” of Charlotte Flair. She didn’t quite do that, though she did make The Queen look mortal, thanks to a perfectly-scouted game plan that will surely do wonders for Riott’s own fledgling reputation in WWE. Key to Riott’s efforts was the presence of The Riott Squad, who appeared out of nowhere after they apparently declined to accompany to their ringleader to the bout. The lingering threat of Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan forced Naomi and Becky Lynch to even the odds at ringside, but Riott began to dismantle the champion anyway with an array of moves that ranged from what commentator Corey Graves dubbed a “stage-dive senton” to a modified straitjacket with her knees burrowed into the small of Flair’s back. Each time Charlotte tried to mount a comeback, Ruby answered, making it seem for a good long while that a new champion was imminent. Unfortunately, The Riott Squad got a little too cute for the ref’s taste; the official ended up ejecting all four ringside enforcers to bring the match back to a one-on-one affair. By that point, Charlotte had begun to rally, and she used her environment to her advantage as well, sending Riott face-first into the turnbuckle with what appeared to be a reverse Alabama Slam and putting her away with the one-two punch of a spear and Figure-Eight Leglock. It was then, however, that Charlotte’s destiny became clear: Asuka, the Women’s Royal Rumble Match winner who had been presumed to be challenging Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss at WrestleMania 34, instead surfaced in a SmackDown ring with no warning given. The undefeated Empress of Tomorrow went face-to-face with The Queen and gestured to the WrestleMania sign, indicating that she had chosen to challenge Flair at The Showcase of the Immortals. The selection didn’t just flip the script on WWE fans who thought they already had their match, it turned Charlotte’s world upside-down as well. The Queen is used to being the dominant force that opponents scout and plan for. Now, with Asuka lying in wait, the only question is whether Charlotte is the one who’s ready. Results * Carmella & Natalya def. Becky Lynch & Naomi * SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair def. Ruby Riott; Charlotte to battle Asuka at WrestleMania Category:Fastlane Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:2018 WWE Network events Category:Asuka Category:Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Liv Morgan Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Renee Young Category:Ruby Riott Category:Sarah Logan Category:SmackDown Women's Championship matches